fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayal/Script
Event: The Passion of the Wolves '''Audience Chamber | Daytime''' * '''[[Rhea]]''': So that is what transpired... This is, indeed, the Chalice of Beginnings. It matches the descriptions in the few records of it that remain. * '''[[Yuri]]''': Don't beat around the bush. What's our punishment? * '''Rhea''': You removed a most sacred treasure. Truly it is my obligation to mete out punishment for that transgression. However... You also helped the church locate a valuable artifact. In light of this good deed, I shall forgive the bad one. I do wonder... * '''[[Byleth]]''': What's on your mind? * '''Rhea''': I am wondering whether your presence had anything to do with the artifact's unbinding, Professor. As per the church chronicles, the Four Apostles secured the chalice with powerful magic. The only way to release the chalice is by using the four Crests passed down through their bloodlines. However, given the special power you possess, perhaps you were able to unlock it yourself. There is no knowing at present. For the time being, I will keep the chalice somewhere safe. As for Aelfric, I assure you that the knights will find and return him in due time. I consider him to be one of my many children, after all. I will not allow harm to befall him. * '''[[Constance]]''': Lady Rhea, might I ask a moment of your time? We cannot be expected to give up our endeavor! The enemy stated most clearly that if the knights are involved, our deal Aelfric is finished! We owe him so much. If there is any possibility that his life is in danger, the risk is too great to chance! * '''[[Hapi]]''': True. The knights are strong and all, but they're liable to get him killed. We can take care of it. With Chatterbox's help. * '''[[Balthus]]''': Our professor has the strength of a hundred knights, or about one and a half of me. We've got this. How about it, Rhea? We've been through too damned much to get here. Leave the chalice and Aelfric to us. You won't regret it. * '''Yuri''': Lady Rhea... Please. * '''Rhea''': Hmm... * '''Byleth''': ** Choice 1: Give them a shot. ** Choice 2: I'll take full responsibility. * '''Rhea''': If you consent to join your power with theirs... Yes, perhaps there is hope. As you wish. I shall entrust you with the chalice. * '''Knight of Seiros''': Your Grace, the chalice is a legendary treasure! You can't just hand it over to those underground-- * '''Rhea''': That is quite enough. There is no cause to worry, I assure you. There will be no further discussion on the matter. Even if we lost hold of the chalice, it would be impossible for the thieves to make use of it. Though it was created to return a life that was lost, I doubt that anyone alive knows how to accomplish that feat. If someone were to successfully replicate the ritual... It would perhaps be the work of fate. Event: The Enemy's Aim (Ashen Wolves) '''Abyssian Classroom | Daytime''' * '''Balthus''': Hey, Boss. Been meaning to ask--how'd you end up down here in Abyss? * '''Yuri''': What is this, some sort of interrogation? * '''Hapi''': Yeah, you've never been big on sharing. I mean, you know all about me, and there's still so much I don't know about you. * '''Balthus''': Look, I get it. Talking about the past isn't easy. But I'm curious, yeah? So get to it. I've got all day. * '''Yuri''': Do you now? Heh heh. Well. I guess now's as good as a time as any to tell you. I'm here because I killed some people from the church. * '''Constance''': That cannot be! * '''Byleth''': ** Choice 1: What do you mean by that? ** Choice 2: You have a grudge against the church? * '''Yuri''': Originally, I attended the academy as Count Rowe's adopted kid. There came a point when the church ordered me to wipe out some members from my old gang. Told me it was part of some important mission. * '''Constance''': Who is this "old gang" you speak of? * '''Yuri''': They were nothing more than common thieves to someone like you, Constance. Anyway, they're like family to me, so naturally I protested my orders. Things got pretty heated and, well...the rest is history. * '''Balthus''': That's some story, pal. You're damn lucky they didn't execute you. * '''Yuri''': Heh, you're telling me. Aelfric stepped in and implored them to spare my life, told them to consider the circumstances. It's not so different for the rest of you. I'm sure he helped all of us out in different ways. * '''Hapi''': He did. I was about to be thrown in the monastery's underground jail... People thought I was dangerous, what with my "gift" and all. It's dark and dingy here, but it sure beats a prison cell. Elfie really saved my neck. * '''Constance''': Back to the point--Balthus, what was it you were so curious about? You had ideas regarding why our enemies may be clawing after the chalice, perhaps? * '''Balthus''': Nah, nothing like that. But I am hung up on something Rhea said. That binding on the chalice was linked to the Four Apostles, yeah? I know I've got Chevalier's-- * '''Linhardt''': Sorry, but mind if I cut in? * '''Hapi''': What is it? Can't you see we're busy? ''(Linhardt, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude enter)'' * '''Linhardt''': I can. But I just remembered something. Something important. Specifically, the names of the Apostles. Aubin, Chevalier, Noa, and Timotheos. The four apostles whose bloodlines were lost to time. I figured the Ashen Wolves might have thoughts about all that. * '''Constance''': Uh... Mm... * '''Balthus''': No use hiding it now, Constance. Let's lay all of our cards on the table. As for me, I've got the Major Crest of Chevalier. When I enrolled at the academy, the church ordered me to keep that tidbit to myself. So I did. * '''Yuri''': Mm-hm. And I've got the Major Crest of Aubin. Never did sort out how I have this thing. * '''Constance''': As for me, the blood of Saint Noa courses through my veins. This is kept hidden, even from the Empire. * '''Hapi''': Which probably means mine's from Timotheos. I do have a vague recollection of being told my Crest is rare. * '''Edelgard''': So the four Crests, which were presumed lost, have all been gathered into the same house. * '''Claude''': All thanks to our buddy Aelfric, it would seem. * '''Dimitri''': And now Aelfric has been abducted. Why could that be? If it was the chalice they were after, they could have stolen it from us without the need for anything sly. * '''Balthus''': Maybe someone had it out for him. Or maybe he messed around with the wrong people. * '''Yuri''': Or it could just be unrelated entirely. We're trying to untangle this mess by tying more knots into it. I mean, Balthus, you landed here on accident, didn't you? It's not like that's linked to the rest of us. And I could just as easily have never ended up down here, you know? You're jumping at shadows. Anyway, we don't have time for this. Let's get our act together and head for the chapel ruins. Explore Edelgard ''Fascinating.'' * '''Edelgard''': The descendants of the Four Apostles... Fascinating. To think that their bloodlines carried on in secret. Right under our noses, one was even disguised as Imperial nobility... House Nuvelle was thought to be descended from Saint Macuil, but that was a fabrication. How did they manage to avoid detection for so many generations? Dimitri ''The mystery has only deepened.'' * '''Dimitri''': The lost Crests... Aelfric's objective... Since our journey's outset, the mystery has only deepened. Ah, please forgive me. Musing aloud isn't going to get us anywhere. For now, let's finish our preparations. I fear a battle is imminent. Claude ''Formerly lost Crests...'' * '''Claude''': Those losts Crests... They must all have their own Relics, don't you think? Eh, but before we dig into a new mystery, we'd better figure out the ones we're already working on. I have a theory, but... Actually, scratch that. No use guessing when our answers await at the chapel ruins. Linhardt ''I'm shocked.'' * '''Linhardt''': Huh. I can't believe my wild hypothesis was correct. I may not look it, but I'm shocked. It's like casting a line and thinking you've landed the Big One...but then you reel it in and it's Seteth. OK, that was a weird analogy. The point is I'm very, very shocked. Ashe ''Something doesn't feel right.'' * '''Ashe''': To be honest, I'm surprised Lady Rhea was so willing to just...hand over the chalice like that. Doesn't the church consider it important? I know she said they wouldn't be able to use it, but something doesn't feel right. Hilda ''Not so much as a thank-you?'' * '''Hilda''': We go to all that trouble bringing Lady Rhea a priceless artifact, and not so much as a thank-you? We had to release the binding and everything. Well, I mean, it kind of released on its own--but still! Let's wrap this up and head home so I can get some quality sauna time. Hilda needs a steaming. Yuri ''Well....'' * '''Yuri''': I suppose it's all out in the open. Now you know just what I'm capable of. The church would have destroyed me ages ago if it wasn't for a certain someone having my back. My life was spared... It's a debt I intend to pay, no matter the cost. Balthus ''You're still game to help us, yeah?'' * '''Balthus''': Ah! My head's gonna explode if I keep thinking about all this complicated junk. For now, we just need to focus on rescuing Aelfric and sniffing out some answers. I know it's been one crisis after another, but you're still game to help us, yeah? We need you, pal. Constance ''Is he friend or foe?'' * '''Constance''': Is Aelfric an enemy or an ally? He's worked tirelessly to protect Abyss for years and years. Yet had House Nuvelle not met such a terrible fate, I would never have come to Garreg Mach. And Noa's bloodline would never... Can his kidnapping really be a simple coincidence? Or... Hapi ''Finally it makes sense.'' * '''Hapi''': The Four Apostles... Finally, it makes sense. * '''Byleth''': ** Choice 1: What do you mean? *** '''Hapi''': I never understood why my village was hidden away from the rest of the world. But now I finally get it. What a relief. ** Choice 2: Oh, yeah. For sure. *** '''Hapi''': You don't even know what I was going to say. Nobody likes a faker. Abysskeeper ''I'll stay by my post!'' * '''Abysskeeper''': Hey, you. Listen up. I've got something to report. Guess that's pretty usual here. Maybe it's not worth reporting? Perhaps I should say...nothing to report? Nah. Tried it on, doesn't feel right. In any case, about Master Aelfric... Bring him back to us, OK? For my part, I'll look after things down here. If our enemy shows up, I'll stay by my post! I mean, I have to eat and stuff, but I'll come right back. Count on it. Mysterious Woman ''The only way is to disappear...'' * '''Mysterious Woman''': There is danger here because we could be attacked. But the same danger is there for me on the surface. The only way to leave the danger is to disappear. Elderly Man ''It'd be hard to see...'' * '''Elderly Man''': If Aelfric dies, Abyss'll go right back to being the garbage dump it was before. Won't matter too much for an old codger like myself, but... Ah, but the kids... It'd be hard to see their hopes for the future crushed. Boy ''Good luck!'' * '''Boy''': It was surface people who took Aelfric away. But you're from the surface too. Maybe only...some surface people are the worst. Anyway, good luck! Girl ''They'll make sure it all turns out OK...'' * '''Girl''': The Ashen Wolves can take on anything. They'll make sure it all turns out OK, won't they? Rogue Mercenary ''We can't afford to lose him.'' * '''Rogue''': If the church knows that Aelfric's been abducted, why haven't the Knights of Seiros done anything? I know you're all doing your best. I just hope it'll be enough. We can't afford to lose him. Rogue Warrior ''Yuri somehow always keeps his cool.'' * '''Rogue''': Yuri somehow always keeps his cool. He's closer with Aelfric than anyone, so he's got the most reason to be upset... I'm sure he's just really good at hiding the same feelings we're all having. Rogue Barbarian ''As soon as Aelfric's back... '' * '''Rogue''': Maybe you think this is a bad time to talk about what we drink down here... But I'm gonna anyway. See, the problem isn't in the local ingredients. It's what's getting shipped in that's the issue. With the right equipment, we could probably make our own. Cut out the need to import anything... Hell, maybe we could even export some of it! As soon as Aelfric's back, I'm gonna see what he thinks of the idea. So, uh...make sure Aelfric comes back safe, all right? Event Event Battle Beginning of map * Aelfric: Your reckless actions could have been the death of you. Still, I thank you for saving me. * Yuri: Don't go thanking me yet--we've still gotta get out of here. * Metodey: Hmph. There's no time for foolish blunders when our future is at stake. * Thief Leader: We must complete the mission the noble gave us. We shall vanquish these infidels posthaste. * Balthus: Didn't mind brawling a giant bird, but now I'm stuck here... Oh well. Time to show what happens when the Awe-Inspiring King of Grappling goes all out! Aelfric and Byleth speak * Aelfric: I am deeply sorry that you got involved in this mess too. Please, just for now, lend me your aid. Let us all return home alive and well. Enemy reinforcements arrive * Yuri: Those cads are calling for backup, Ugh, when will this end? If Aelfric is low on health * Aelfric: Will it never end? But I cannot concede... There is important work I have yet to do... If Aelfric is defeated * Aelfric: I didn't imagine it would end like this... I am so sorry... Thief Leader is defeated * '''Yuri''': Ugh, there's still so many of them. Hapi, you know what to do. * '''Hapi''': Again? What do you take me for, a sigh servant? *sigh* *siiiigh* *siiiiiiigh* ''(Giant Bird and two Giant Wolves appear)'' * '''Giant Bird''': Graaargh! * '''Thief''': Ugh! More monsters? * '''Metodey''': Why are monsters like that in Garreg Mach?! Ah, well. Perhaps I can take the treasure they found as a parting gift. Vs Metodey * '''Metodey''': Just a few more moons, then all will know that I am the Empire's-- Hm-hm-hm... Forget I said anything. Then again, if you die, it won't matter either way! Defeated * '''Metodey''': I don't mind pain, but it's time to make my exit. My employer pays me more than this treasure is worth. End of battle * '''Balthus''': You OK, Aelfric? * '''Aelfric''': I am. All thanks to you. The Chalice--is it unharmed? * '''Hapi''': Yes, it's safe. Chatterbox is-- ''(Three dark mages warp in around Balthus, Hapi, and Constance)'' * '''Constance''': What?! * '''Yuri''': Nighty night! Event